


Summer of Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tents, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nine hundred miles away from home is already an unexpected way Tyler is spending his last summer before leaving for college. He doesn't expect to fall for someone too.





	1. This is going to be an interesting summer

Tyler pulls a clean shirt over his head. The buttons on it scratch down his face as it slips over. Its new and feels stiff.

He should have washed it before they left Ohio.

The bright blue letters on the Panama City Beach welcome sign catches his eye as they pass it. "Thank god." Tyler slips on one of his tennis shoes. "Remind me which one of us thought it would be a good idea to get here right before we had to start our first day of work?"

The wrapper in Mark's hand crumples as he shoves the rest of the granola bar in his mouth. "At least you drove the first seven hours and got to sleep last." He throws the empty wrapper onto the floor board. "I don't think they are going to make us do more than a little bit of training today anyway so it doesn't matter."

Tyler slips on his other shoe and ties them both. "Yeah whatever you say. I still can't believe I let you talk me into this our last summer before college."

Mark starts slowing down before pulling off onto the shoulder of the road. "What exactly were your big plans this summer?" He grabs a clean shirt as well from the back seat and changes into it. "One more summer at a shitty resturant. Thrilling."

Tyler runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it a little as he looks in the sun-visor mirror. "You mean the thrilling job that paid five more dollars a hour than this one."

"Dude, just look out the window." Mark says a few minutes after pulling back onto the road.

Tyler lifts the sun- visor up. His eyes meet blue. Endless blue water that meets endless blue sky.

He can practically hear Mark smirk next to him. "A summer of extra money is great but a summer on the beach with your best friend, is so much better."

Tyler can't help but agree with him as they pass resorts, more water and white sand.

It is beautiful.

A few minutes later Mark is pulling into the parking garage of their home and job for the next four weeks, the PCB Blue Resort. Tyler taps on the trunk after he gets out of the car. "Hey, pop the trunk."

Mark pokes his head out of the car. "We can just come get our stuff tonight after we get off or during a break or something."

Tyler's shoes scrape against sand covered concrete as he sluggishly walks towards Marks side of the car. "Yeah that's cool, doesn't matter to me."

Mark stands up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Shit, we are supposed to be meeting Brendon by the staff entrance at three."

Saltwater breeze hits him immediately after they exit the garage. Tyler places his sunglasses on top of his head. "I can't believe your neighbor got us jobs here."

Mark is typing on his phone as they approach a side door. "Yeah and the dude we're meeting is his nephew so be cool."

Tyler leans onto the wall next to the door. "Kind of sucks that everyone else has already been here for two weeks though."

Mark leans in toward the glass door and squints, looking in. "Well those two dudes getting fired is the only reason we are even here."

Tyler glances at the door as it swings open. "Hey guys, you must be Mark and Tyler." He pats Tyler's shoulder as he walks inside past him. "I'm Brendon." He closes the door behind them. "Just a fyi, this door automactically locks after its closed. You'll need your badges to use it from now on."

Brendon pulls two lanyards, with badges on them, from his pocket. "You'll have to wear these at all times when you're on the grounds." He hands them each one. "Just a security measure since we get lots of families here." Brendon waves at them to follow him. "I'll show you to the employee bunks first and then i'll get you guys your uniforms and you can go ahead and get changed."

They follow Brendon down a white hallway until it forks. "Okay the boys bunks are on the left  and the girls on the right." He stops them before they turn down the boys hallway. "Look, I guess it goes without saying but don't be assholes and go into the girls bathroom or bunks. Be respectful."

A few seconds down the hall they are walking into a sea foam green painted room. There are around eight bunks spread across the room. "You guys can go ahead and grab which ever set of bunks are free." Brendon moves to the back of the room. He pats the door there. "This is just the bathroom. There are a few toilet and shower stalls, sinks, you know, the basics."

Tyler nudges mark with his shoulder. "I saw two empty bunks by the other door. I don't want to be by the bathroom."

Mark hums in agreement as they walk that way.

Brendon follows them. "You guys go ahead and hang out for a minute. I'm gonna go grab some uniform shirts."

Mark plops down onto a bed. "How fucking cool is this?"

Tyler sits on the bed next to Mark and looks around. The room color is a little bright and there isn't much privacy. He shrugs. "It's not too bad I guess."

Mark sits up. "Won't be here other than sleeping. Can't beat free lodging directly on the beach."

Tyler bounces slightly on the bed as it squeaks underneath him. "True."

Brendon stops in the doorway. Tyler catches a blue uniform being tossed to him. "You can wear this with anything. Just no swimwear."

Tyler takes off his shirt, folding it. "You wanted top or bottom bunk?"

Mark throws his shirt on the bottom bunk. "Bottom is fine." He shoots Tyler a smirk. "I think you would much rather the bottom bunk rocking than the top one."

Brendon laughs from the door. "No hookups I'm afraid. No one except employees are allowed in here."

Mark groans.

Brendon throws his hands up defensively. "Hey, not my rule."

Mark fixes the collar on his shirt. "So everyone goes the whole summer without having sex?"

Brendon scoffs and leans on the door frame. "Dude, no, this isn't a fucking monastery. You are allowed to leave grounds or go to someone else's room. Actually, my buddy Josh and I sleep on the beach in tents."

Tyler's gaze meets an annoyingly excited Mark. "Ty, come on, we have to."

"I don't know, Mark..."

Mark leans in closer to him and whispers. "I'm sure it will be cool. What would you rather, stay in here with a bunch of dudes you don't know, or be under the moonlight on a bad ass beach?"

Tyler takes in the nauseating green of the walls one last time and sighs before turning to Brendon. "Got an extra tent?"

"Sure man, I can scrounge up some more sleeping bags too." Brendon looks down at his watch. "Alright, we need to get to the deck for your work assigments before the new check-in rush."

Brendon leads them out of the same door they came in and down a walkway that wraps along the side of the building. He scans his badge as they approach another door. "Tyler, its a pretty straight shot through the lobby onto the deck. Go to the Tiki Lounge Bar and talk to Josh and he will tell you what to do. He has blue hair, can't miss him."

Tyler watches Brendon and Mark walk the opposite direction. His tennis shoes squeak slightly as he walks across the lobby.

The sun hits him immediately as soon as his feet hit the deck. It feels like its thirty degrees hotter than the walkway was. He puts his sunglasses back on. He looks around and sees the tiki lounge on the far left of the deck. "Perfect." He mumbles, already sweating.

The lounge almost looks like a mirage to him until he finally makes it to it. He feels like kissing the ground when his hand touches the bar counter. He lowers his head a little and leans over slighty to catch his breath. He sees a bottle of water sliding along the bar and stopping right in front of him. Tyler glances up and his eyes meet more blue.

"Hey man, go ahead and sit down and rest for a few. I need to finish up this order and i'll be right with you."

Tyler slides onto the bamboo bar stool and cracks the top of the water bottle open, immediately downing half of it.

His eyes meet blue even closer now as someone is standing in front of him chuckling. "I'm guessing you aren't used to the heat? Ohio, right?"

Tyler screws the cap back on and brings the cold bottle to his face, using it as a makeshift ice pack as he rubs it along his forehead. "Yeah, Columbus. Doesn't quite get this hot."

Josh smiles. "You are really gonna hate me then, Columbus. I lost my drink runner so that's who's job you are filling in for."

Tyler moves the bottle to the back of his neck. "Wait, whats that?"

Josh slings a rag over his shoulder and points to an opening to the left of them leading to the beach. "The cabana concierge station is at the end of that walkway. They usually send me the drink orders and a runner will just deliver them to the station."

Tyler groans and Josh flashes him a sympathetic smile. "You will at least get some time to sit and rest in between."

Tyler absentmindedly peels the label off of the water bottle, littering the counter in front of him with torn pieces. "Cool."

He looks over as Josh rips a receipt from a machine it just printed from. "Looks like you're up, Columbus."

Tyler scrapes the paper into his hands and throws it in a garbage can next to the lounge.

Barely a minute later Josh is placing two drinks on a tray and carefully handing it to Tyler. "Okay, this is for cabana eight." Josh slips the corner of the receipt under a glass. "Just watch your step on the walkway. The sand can be a little weird getting used to walking on."

"Cabana eight." Tyler whispers to himself, trying to not forget that while weaving through people and dodging running kids on the way.

An older woman looks at him oddly when he approaches the station. They share a few seconds of an uncomfortable gaze. "Can I help you?" the woman snaps.

"Oh." Tyler kind of shoves the tray at her faster than he means to. "This is for cabana eight."

The woman grabs the tray. "Next time just set the tray down and say the cabana number. One of us will hear you and it will go a lot faster." She grabs Tyler's sunglasses off of his face and puts them in his hand. "Lose the sunglasses while you're on the clock, kid."

Tyler sighs and walks back to the lounge. He waits for Josh to look up at him. He holds up his sunglasses. "Got anywhere back there to put these for the rest of the day?"

Josh playfully winces. "Shit, sorry I forgot to warn you about Kim." He grabs the glasses out of Tylers hand and slips them onto the collar of Tyler's shirt. "She can be a bit intense."

Tyler goes to sit on a stool before Josh is placing another tray in front of him. "Cabana three."

He makes quick work of setting the tray down at the station this time and calling out the number before speed walking away.

"So." Josh says as Tyler sits down in front of him. "You have a name, Columbus? All Brendon told me was it was Don's neighbor and a friend coming down."

Tyler holds up his badge that's hanging from his neck. "Tyler and yeah my friend, Mark is his neighbor."

Tyler turns in the stool, facing out towards the water. He leans back a little, propping his elbows up onto the counter behind him. He lets his head loll to the back some and he closes his eyes. Under the shade of the lounge is relaxing and the exhaustion from the car ride is starting to catch up with him.

"The lounge closes at nine and then you have the whole night to yourself. We don't open back up till eleven so its not so bad."

Tyler hears the printing noise behind him and stands up before Josh even has to say anything. "When do we usually get a break? Slept through lunch on the way here."

Josh glances at the screen on one of the registers. "We get our last one for the day at five." He yells over the blender. "So just hang on for another thirty and you can go eat."

Tyler reaches over the counter and grabs one of the trays, setting it in front of him. "Alright."

Josh shuts the blender off and pours its tropical blue contents into a glass. He places it on the tray. "Cababna four."

 

**

Tyler moans with his mouth full of pizza as Mark raises an eyebrow at him. "What, I'm starving, dude."

Mark looks down at his plate in disgust. "So much that you came up with a plan to talk with your mouth full so you could gross me out and eat mine too?"

Tyler grabs Marks plate and slides it to himself. "I mean, if you dont want it.."

Tyler laughs as Mark begrudingly grabs his plate back. "So where they have you at?"

Mark finishes a bite of pizza. "Up in the day center for the small kids. Its like a huge game room they can go chill in if they get too hot or whatever. Have to entertain them some too."

Tyler's mouth hangs open. "Oh man, how's that fair. You are in the air conditioning all day playing while i'm running up and down the deck in the sun." He takes a sip of his drink. "You don't even like kids, why did you get that job?"

Mark smirks and shrugs. "Brendon was gonna put you there but he said after taking one look at you, he knew Josh would like you so he decided against it."

Tyler almost chokes on pizza. "Who was gonna what me?"

Mark rolls his eyes and stands up, grabbing his plate and bottle of water. "I have to get back. Text me when you get off."

Tyler finishes his slice quickly before heading back to the lounge. On the whole walk back he thinks about what Mark said and actually can feel himself blushing when his eyes meet blue again.

**

"Ugh, fuck my legs are already sore." Tyler juggles his bags in his arms and against his chest. He somehow manages to close the trunk of the car.

Mark laughs. "Dude, you play basketball, how is walking making you sore?"

"You try walking all day on sand." Tyler mutters as they make their way to the staff entrance.

They put away their stuff and shower before heading to the beach.

Tyler steps over a rogue float toy as they pass the main pool. "Did Brendon tell you where the tents are?"

Mark looks to his right and points at the glowing light on the beach. "That should be them. He said no one else is out here at night."

Brendon stops laughing and sits up in the lounge chair when they walk up to the camp. "Sup. The blue tent is for you guys if you just want to go ahead and crash."

Tyler looks over at Josh who shoots him a smile. "Or you can just grab a beer and chill with us for a while." Josh leans over to the cooler and opens it.

He watches Mark shrug and walk to the ice chest, grabbing them each a beer.

Tyler sits in the chair next to Josh and cracks open his beer, catching the overflow with his mouth. He gestures to the fire. "They allow that on the beach?"

Brendon laughs loudly and falls back onto his chair. "No they don't usually but it helps when your dad owns the place."

Tyler's eyes go wide. "Then what the hell are you doing sleeping in a tent. I would be in a huge room."

Brendon puts his arms behind his head and looks up at the sky. "Dude, this is the best room in the whole place, trust me."

**

After a few beers, Mark is the first one to go to bed, followed by Brendon, who gives Josh a weird wink before zipping up the tent.

Josh gets up and starts kicking sand onto the fire to put it out. "So what do you think of the place so far, Columbus?"

Tyler gets up as well and starts grabbing the scattered beer cans. "It's okay."

Josh squints his eyes and smiles. "Just okay?"

Tyler bends over and grabs the cans around one of the chairs. "I mean, it's really beautiful."

When he stands back up, Josh is standing in front of him and they lock eyes. "Yeah, really beautiful."

Tyler freezes and just stands there looking at Josh.

Josh smiles sheepishly at him and takes the cans. "I got this, just go ahead and go to bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Tyler smiles and takes a deep breath as Josh walks away. "This is going to be an interesting summer." He says to himself as he gets into the tent. 

 


	2. Like shark week but scarier and a lot of crying

Tyler sits up, eyes still halfway closed, as an alarm is going off inside the tent next to his.

Before he can even fully unzip his sleeping bag, Brendon is opening the tent. "Hey man, it's time for us to go straighten up the pool chairs."

Tyler grabs his phone from the inside of the sleeping bag and checks the time. "Dude, it's only seven. Why this early?"

Brendon yawns. "Need to get them done before the guests start coming out." He starts zipping the tent back but stops before it's all of the way closed. "We can go have some coffee in the lobby afterwards. Doesn't take that long with a few sets of hands."

He puts his phone in his backpack and gets up. Mark grunts as Tyler kicks the foot of his sleeping bag. "Stop."

Tyler kicks it again. "Come on, we have to help set up the chairs."

Mark sits up and rubs his face. "Fuck, this is way too early."

Tyler huffs as he slips on his sandals. "You're the one that wanted to sleep on the beach." He grabs his backpack and slips it over his shoulders. "Kind of can't sleep here all day like you can in the bunks anyway I guess." Tyler bends over and grabs his sleeping bag and starts rolling it up. "I wonder if we have to pack up the tents."

Mark sighs and starts rolling his up too. "That would suck to have to do that every day."

Tyler's eyes hit Josh first when he steps out of the tent. He's walking out of the water and on to the sand. If you asked Tyler, he would describe it as one of those moments in the movies, where someone is walking out of the water in slow motion and the light hits their body in just the right way.

Tyler can't help but stare. His gaze lingers a little too long as Josh looks his way, smiling. "Good morning, Tyler."

Tyler's eyes meet a knowing smile and blue strands being toweled off. He turns his head and fakes a yawn, hoping to deflect the awkwardness of getting caught staring. "Good morning."

Mark walks out of the tent, sleeping bag in hand. "Are we picking up the tents?"

Brendon picks up one of the lounge chairs and starts walking towards the cabana concierge station. "Nah, man, we just usually carry them to the chair rental area, where i'm bringing this, and leave them there."

Mark throws his sleeping bag back into the tent and he and Tyler each grab a chair. "No one messes with them?"

Brendon looks back at them and shrugs. "No but just use common sense and don't leave anything worth taking in them and it's all good."

A few seconds later, Josh is catching up with them, carrying the last chair. He bumps Tyler's elbow with his. "Hope you got some sleep last night. Fridays are always busier at the bar. Well, the whole weekend, actually." Josh smiles as Tyler groans. "Take a cold shower before the shift starts. Wakes you up at least and you'll cool off some."

Tyler places the chair he's carrying next to the row of other ones. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks for the tip."

**

A hour later, Tyler winces as he slowly sits down on a couch in the hotel lobby, coffee in hand. The soreness in his legs has seemed to set in even more after doing the chairs.

Josh sits on the couch across from his. "You alright?"

Not wanting to look like a complete wimp in front of Josh, Tyler relaxes his face and shrugs. "My legs are a little sore. I'm fine though." He takes a sip of his too hot coffee, burning his tongue a little. Just then Mark sits next to him and tosses a granola bar on to his lap. "What'd you bring a stockpile of these from Ohio?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Brendon plops down on the couch next to Josh, with an excited smile on his face. "It's freaky Friday tonight at Club La Vela. I need to get my dick wet. You guys in?"

Josh blows the top of his coffee and pats Brendon's leg, smiling. "Freaky Fridays and Syphilis Sundays. Ah, it's really beginning to feel like summer."

Brendon feigns offense. "Hey, I wrap my shit up. Your boy is about safety first."

Josh raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah I'm sure Becca, from the front desk, would agree with that. Pregnancy scare week here at the blue." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Like shark week but scarier and a lot of crying."

There's a glare sent Josh's way before Brendon turns his attention back to Tyler and Mark. "So, you guys coming with?"

Mark answers with his mouth full. "Count me in."

Tyler shifts a little on the couch as he chews. He looks up at Josh who's looking at him, hopeful. "Fuck it, I'm in too."

**

Tyler finishes showering and leaves out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He spots Josh, two bunks over, putting on his uniform shirt. Tyler groans in pain as he squats down in front of the trunk that is at the foot of his bunk.

He stands up and turns around, jumping a little and almost dropping the clothes in his hands when he's now face to face with Josh.

Josh smiles. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He grabs him by the arm and leads him to the bottom bunk. "Just sit. I can help." He goes to sit in front of him but stops. "Hold on a sec." Tyler watches Josh, confused, as he grabs something out of his toiletry bag and walks back, holding it up in one of his hands. "Lotion."

Tyler's heart starts beating a little faster as Josh sits on the floor in front of him and squirts lotion in his hands, rubbing them together. Faster turns into nearly stopping when Josh's hands reach the bottom of the towel and inch it up with the back of a hand. "Can you hike this up a little?"

Tyler blushes as he pulls the towel up around his upper thighs, feeling nearly naked. "Like this?" He asks, voice shaky and that seems to make Josh smile.

"Yeah, just like that." Josh's hands hover over his calf on his right leg. "Can I touch you?"

Tyler nods, maybe a little too fast and eager, making Josh smile at him even wider.

"My mom is a massage therapist. I've picked up a thing or two over the years." He says, slowly pressing his palm down, hard, and dragging it along the muscle.

Tyler puts his hands behind him slightly, bracing himself on them as he relaxes into the touch.

Josh's eyes meet his as his hands move higher, massaging right above his knee for a while. Tyler's breath hitches a little as the hands roam even higher. He tries his hardest to suppress it but fails, as he closes his eyes and a loud moan rings out when hands dig into meaty flesh. Realizing what he just did, his eyes fly back open. Josh just smiles at him briefly, blushing now a little as well. He repeats the same thing on Tyler's other leg before grabbing the bottle of lotion and pouring some more. "Almost done. Can you lay on your stomach for me?"

Tyler's mind blanks for a second at the request. "On the bed?"

Josh laughs and glances at the slightly sand covered floor. "Well the floor is a little dirty and probably not as comfortable." 

"Right." Tyler adjusts the towel as he moves to lay down. He feels the bed dip and turns his head to see Josh sitting on his shins. Hands meet the back of his thighs and he unintentionally moans again. "Sorry." He says in a raspy whisper.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's fine. Happens during a massage." A few minutes later, the touch is gone and Josh is standing up. "Better?"

He rolls over and sits up before standing, too. He's still sore but it's a lot more tolerable. "A little, thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Like I said earlier, busy day. Don't need my runner slacking." He winks at him and walks back to his bunk, throwing the lotion back into his bag and leaving out just as Mark walks in.

Mark must notice how flushed he looks as he gives him a once over and raises an eyebrow. "What did I walk into the tail end of?"

"What?" Tyler squeaks out as he grabs the clothes back off of his bed. "I'm just about to get dressed."

His friend shakes his head and starts taking off his shirt and grabbing his uniform one from the trunk. "Whatever, dude." He slips it on and starts walking towards the door. "I'll see you at lunch."

Tyler hums as he slides his boxer briefs on, wondering exactly what the hell just happened himself.

**

After around his twentieth drink run, Tyler puts his sweaty head down on the bar, catching his breath. "Does it ever get cloudy here in hell?"

Josh laughs and drapes a small wet towel over the back of Tyler's neck. "Sometimes. The best days are when it rains. Slightly cooler and the deck is basically a ghost town."

He doesn't even try to hide the look of hope on his face as lifts his head up a little. "And how often does that happen?"

"It's actually supposed to rain Sunday. Florida weather is fickle though so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Tyler throws the towel from his neck onto the bar and stands up, sighing, as he hears a receipt start printing. "A few heat strokes never hurt anyone, I guess."

A bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses are placed on the bar as Josh laughs. "Yeah, I've heard it really builds character."

Tyler picks a tray up from behind the counter and starts putting the poured shots on it. "Nothing says you've truly changed as a person, quite like death." Thankfully his slightly sun reddened cheeks cover up the blush on his face as Josh laughs again.

**

Tyler's currently in an Uber, squished between Josh and Mark, on their way to the club. Brendon's in the front seat, messing with his hair in the sun-visor mirror and loudly singing. The Uber driver doesn't seem too impressed and turns off the radio just as Brendon hits a particularly pitchy note.

It's only a ten minute drive to the club at least, so it's not to long before they are in the long line waiting to get in. Mark turns to them and groans. "Wish we had some fake IDs or something."

"Lucky for you two, I'm friends with Jeff." Brendon discreetly points to the bouncer manning the door. "Josh and I are twenty two but he'll stamp you as twenty one if you're with me. Just don't act like drunk morons and draw attention to yourselves or anything and you'll be fine."

The reassurance doesn't comfort Tyler much as he stands at the bar, when they finally get inside. The bartender gives his stamp and face a few suspicious glances before talking. "What can I get for you?"

Tyler let's out a breath of relief. "Jack and Coke."

He jumps as someone talks in his ear behind him. "Good choice."

Tyler grabs his drink and turns around. "Is sneaking up behind people like your kink or something?"

"I'll take the same." Josh says to the bartender as he points at his drink. A minute later Josh turns to him, drink in hand. "Maybe." He jokingly winks as he takes a sip.

After a couple of drinks it's just him and Josh. Brendon has been god knows where the whole time and Mark is currently grinding behind some girl. "Wanna dance?"

Tyler smiles. "That's nice of you but you don't have to stay with me all night if you don't want to." 

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't." Josh knocks back the rest of his drink and puts the glass down on the bar. "Come on."

Tyler puts his glass down just as Josh's hand grabs his free one and starts pulling him into the crowd of people. "I can't really dance." Tyler says as the settle on a spot.

Josh leans in, close to his ear. "You're good. I'm not exactly known for my dancing either." He wraps his arms around Tyler's waist and pulls him a little closer. "Let's not worry about it and just have fun."

"Okay."

**

They pour out of the club a couple of hours later and order an Uber, getting a bigger one to now accommodate Mark and Brendon's dates for the night.

Josh and Tyler are in the back row of the van, trying not to look straight ahead as both pairs are shamelessly making out. "Guess we are either in the bunks tonight or waiting on the beach for them to finish."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that."

Josh laughs. "It's not too bad on the beach if you just want to grab some chairs and chill for a while?" He glances at Brendon, who's practically dry humping the girl next to him. "Probably won't even be that long." 

He's exhausted and just ready to go to sleep but he can't find it in himself to not take the chance to hang out with Josh more. "That's cool."

**

Sounds that should never see the light of day, or any human's ears, come from the tents about twenty minutes later. Josh looks at him and grimaces. "Want to move the chairs away a bit more?"

"Please." Tyler says, standing up quickly and grabbing his.

Just the sounds of the wind and small waves can be heard when they finally pick a spot, barely able to see the tents anymore. "So much better." Tyler falls back onto the lounge chair and briefly closes his eyes.

His eyes open back up as Josh starts talking. "So, what are your plans after the summer?"

"College. I'm going to USC in California." Tyler turns on his side to face Josh. "Ouch." He says lowly as he starts to feel soreness again from the nights activities.

"Are you hurting again?" Josh stands up as Tyler nods. He walks over to Tyler's chair and kneels down in the sand, next to it. "Turn on your back." Tyler does just that. Hands touch jeans, briefly. "Can we maybe get these off? It's just easier to, you know." Josh does a grabbing motion with his hands. 

"Uh.. yeah." Tyler's hands shake a little as he unbuttons his jeans and feels Josh's fingers underneath the waistband of them, almost simultaneously. He lifts his hips up a little as Josh starts pulling.

Once off, Josh throws them onto his chair and rubs his hands together quickly, warming them up. "I don't have lotion this time but it should still be okay."

Tyler just nods as he watches rougher hands than earlier that day touch his leg. He throws his head back a little, closing his eyes and softly groaning as the hands move upwards, little by little. It's probably the alcohol and tiredness making him not care as the groans eventually turn into moans. 

The hands stop and Tyler opens his eyes. Josh is looking at him, biting his bottom lip and eyes half lidded. Tyler licks his lips before propping himself up on to his elbows. "What's wrong?"

Josh shakes his head and smiles at him, shyly. "I um, it's just you look really hot right now... and the noises you're making.. I really want to kiss you." He blurts the last part out quickly  

Tyler feels his heart flutter and gulps, hard. "Okay."

Josh is on him before he can even process what he just said, his lips pressed hard to his. "Sorry." He mumbles against his lips. "Have been wanting to do that all day."

Tyler smiles into the kiss. "Really?" His answer is Josh slipping his tongue in his mouth and kissing him harder. Somehow Josh ends up on top of him, straddling his thighs. Tyler shifts uncomfortably underneath him.

Josh pulls off and sits up a little. "I forgot about your legs, sorry." He stands up and pulls Tyler up too by his arms. Josh lays down on the chair and holds his arms out. "Come here. This should be better."

He sits on Josh, bracketing his hips. Josh looks up at him and starts pulling him down, back into a kiss. "God, you're so beautiful."

**

The long day starts taking a toll eventually. The kisses get lazy and slow, the touches get softer and less frantic. Tyler is laying down, chest pressed to Josh's as he starts to feel himself slip under. Josh kisses his forehead as his eyes close. "Good night, Columbus."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure what this is yet, but it won't be a long fic or super slow build.


End file.
